Intimidad
by Anyara
Summary: Cierro los ojos y suspiro, entregándome a las sensaciones que me brinda tu boca. Tan suave. Tan diestra.- Serie Erótica - Bill Kaulitz - Tokio Hotel


**Intimidad**

**Serie Erótica**

.

Cierro los ojos y suspiro, entregándome a las sensaciones que me brinda tu boca. Tan suave. Tan diestra.

No sabrás jamás, porque no seré capaz jamás, de contarte todo lo que siento cuando te tengo junto a mí. Eres como el agua de amor, para un sediento del alma.

- Cuéntame… - me insistes, ahora que es tu mano la que pasa a acariciarme.

Abro los ojos, te observo algo extraviado. Completamente cautivo de las sensaciones.

- No te distraigas… - me miras con coquetería, en tanto tu lengua acaricia la zona más sensible de mi anatomía. Prisionera de tu mano.

¿Y me pides que no me distraiga?

Parece una tarea imposible, cuando estoy siendo víctima y testigo, del modo en que me posees.

- ¿Qué?... – te pregunto, incapacitado.

Tu lengua vuelve a acariciar el extremo de mi sexo. Jadeo. No dejo de mirarte. Alzado sobre la cama, sólo el ángulo que me permiten mis brazos flexionados.

- Cuéntame tu primera experiencia… - vuelves a pedir, trayendo de vuelta, a esa parte de mi mente capaz de razonar, tu anterior petición.

- No es algo demasiado digno de contar… - te digo, liberando el aire en pequeñas respiraciones agitadas observando, y sintiendo también, la forma en que tu mano cerrada en torno a mi sexo sube y baja con una calma pasmosa.

Me miras. Puedo leer la intención en tu rostro. Eres tan exquisitamente sensual.

Te humedeces los labios y llenas tu boca con mi sexo. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, desvalido ante aquella sensación húmeda, intensa, caliente.

Vuelves a liberarme.

- Cuéntame… - repites y siento que me voy a morir de deseo.

Te miro otra vez. Creo que con la suplica plasmada en el rostro.

- Continúa – te pido.

- Cuéntame – me pides tú. Masajeándome lentamente con tu mano. Muevo mis caderas, acentuando aquel movimiento. Buscando un contacto más intenso.

No cederás.

- Eres malvada – te acuso, jugueteando con el piercing de mi labio.

- Y tú… - me acusas también, observando casi con lujuria mi boca.

Yo insisto con mi lengua ahí. Tú me observas como hipnotizada. Parece que en cualquier momento vas a arrojarte sobre mí. Y lo deseo.

Entonces te haré mía.

- Dime – pides con la voz contenida, moviendo tan despacio tu mano, que parece que te has detenido.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás. Suspiro.

- Fue a los dieciséis… - comienzo a contarte. Tu mano aumenta ligeramente el agarre. Te miro - … en una fiesta luego de un concierto…

- Recuerdo como estabas por ese entonces - tus ojos brillan con la expectativa de la historia.

- ¿Cómo estaba? – te pregunto, perdiendo el aliento.

- Entusiasmado con las chicas – respondes con cierta diversión.

Mueves tu mano algo más rápido

- ¿Quieres su nombre? – te ofrezco.

- No, eso no me importa – el ritmo se mantiene.

- Comenzamos en un rincón… - empiezo a darte detalles. El ritmo aumenta - … en un sillón solo para uno… - jadeo ante la presión de tu mano. Tu rostro comienza a cambiar. Puedo ver tu propio deseo en él.

- Continúa – me apremias.

- Nos tocamos… - intento recordar, ahora que mi mente comienza a divagar.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? – preguntas.

Tus ojos me observan, tu mente imagina. Recrea mis palabras. Eso me excita más aún.

- Bajo la ropa… en medio de la fiesta… - el morbo de aquellos detalles te gusta, lo notó por la forma acelerada en que tu mano agita mi sexo. Suspiro ante la presión.

- No pares – me ordenas.

- No. Tú no pares – te ordeno yo. Sonríes ligeramente.

- No te desconcentres.

No es fácil, cuando la presión de mi simiente comienza a atenazarme.

- Estaba sentada sobre mis piernas, nos besábamos… - jadeo, no puedo continuar contándote.

- Sigue – insistes.

- No puedo… - me remuevo para ir hacía ti.

Tu boca, atacando mi sexo, me detiene. Sube y baja tragándose toda mi extensión. Un gemido me ataca sin que pueda contenerlo.

- Sigue – vuelves a decir. A mí me cuesta unir las ideas - ¿lo hicieron en el sillón?

- No – logré decir.

- ¿Te tocó? – preguntas.

- Sí…

- ¿Te masajeo?

- Sí…

- ¿Así?

Tu mano se mueve de forma acelerada. Tu pulgar presiona el sitio exacto para hacer brotar mi semilla.

- ¡Dios! – exclamo. Apoyándome con las manos en la cama. Aprisionando la sabana. Notando como se acerca mi explosión.

- ¿Así? – sigues preguntando, como si saber eso, fuese indispensable para ti.

- ¡No! ¡No!... ¡Nunca así!...

Tu boca se cierra en torno a mi carne. El calor es agobiante. Quema.

Subes y bajas, presionando con la lengua el inflamado conducto. Lo recorres desde la raíz misma. Y yo me encorvo hacia ti, flexiono un poco las piernas para mantenerme sentado, hundo mis dedos en tu cabello y sostengo tu cabeza en el momento preciso de mi liberación.

Me mareo. Mi vientre convulsiona. Tu boca me exprime. Mi razón se nubla.

Te amo. Pienso. ¿O lo digo? No lo sé.

Exhalo todo el aire que contienen mis pulmones, notando cada musculo que se hatensionado en mi cuerpo, relajarse hasta no ser capaz de sostener mi esqueleto. Tu boca sigue mimando mi sexo, bebiéndose hasta la última gota de mi esencia. Logrando que me sienta amado.

Acaricio tu cabello. Quiero decirte tantas cosas. Me miras. Tus dedos pasan despreocupadamente por encima de tus labios. Te has bebido todo lo que mi cuerpo ha expulsado. Lo llevas dentro. Me llevas contigo.

Te pertenezco.

- ¿Y cómo terminó? – me preguntas, con esa sutil malicia jugando en tus pupilas.

Te sonrió, acariciando tu mejilla. Un gesto demasiado afectuoso quizás, para lo que nos solemos permitir tú y yo.

Si sólo supieras, cuánto te he soñado.

- Casi igual que esto – te respondo dejándome caer sobre la almohada.

Tú me sigues, me observas desde tu mitad de la cama. La que has hecho tuya.

- Sólo que en lugar de una boca… - acaricio tu labio – me contuvo un trozo de látex.

- Oh… - dices comprendiendo.

- Sí – te sonrió – oh

Nos quedamos en silencio. Mirándonos intensamente. Con todas las preguntas no hechas, jugando en nuestras miradas. Luchando por no destrozar la intimidad.

- ¿Vendrás mañana? – quiero saber.

Me miras. Tu dedo delinea mi rostro. Mi labio. Mi lunar.

- Un día te enamorarás… - dices. El pecho se me aprieta – y yo dejaré de venir.

.

**Este oneshot, nació de uno más de mis sueños. Que normalmente comienzan, pero no terminan nunca así. Ya saben como son de caprichosos los sueños. Así que como es mi fantasía personal, y creo que la de muchas. Lo escribo.**

**Esta es la cuarta entrega de la Serie Erótica, que también comenzó con un sueño. Sin quererlo se ha ido convirtiendo en un pequeño relato.**

**Besos y espero sus comentarios. Ya saben, el pago del escritor de fic.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


End file.
